When the Jonas Brothers go to Stanford
by thats-ever-been-minexx
Summary: This is what happens when the Jo Bros go to Stanford... Set in present time. Niley/MileyJesse Loe/Loliver KevinOC Rated T just to be safe.
1. When the Jo Bros meet Miley and Lilly

**When the Jonas Brothers Go To Stanford….  
****Prologue**

I tried to keep sleeping as Lilly jumped on my bed, yelling my name. I rolled over and she tripped, falling on the floor with a loud thud and a groan.

"What, Lils?" I asked, exasperated, as I sat up. Then I noticed screaming and stared at the door in confusion.

"You'll never guess who's going to Stanford!" Lilly exclaimed, jumping up. But then there was a knock on the door.

I walked over to open it and turned back to Lilly. "Who?" I asked. But the three teen superstars at the door answered my question.

"Oh my gosh," I muttered in shock. "It's the Jonas Brothers."

**Hey, it's x-peace-love-niley-x {on my new account} with a new story! And YES, it's legal – the Jo Bros were in Hannah Montana.**

**Anyway….I think this has been done before, but oh well. Now **_**I'm**_** doing it. =D**

**So I got this idea from watching the HM Forever finale {which I cried over, by the way} and I thought, "You know who should go to Stanford….the JONAS BROTHERS!" So here it is! Should I do it? Or not? Review please! {and i know it's short, but the other chapters will be longer, I PROMISE.}**

**Thanks for reviewing!  
****=D**


	2. When the JoBros & Miley wanna go on tour

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. If I did, HM would've entered a 5****th**** season and Miley and Jesse would've broken up and I would've brought in the Jo Bros. But that's what Fan Fiction is for, right? =D**

**When the Jonas Brothers go to Stanford  
****Chapter One**

"Hey," Kevin began, breathless. "May we come in?"

I nodded, still staring in awe and stepped aside. Lilly began hyperventilating and squealing "Oh my gosh" over and over again.

Nick turned to me as he walked by. "Hey, you're Han – I mean, Miley Stewart, right?"

I nodded and he smiled. "I think you're amazing; I love you."

I blushed and looked down at my sock-clad feet. "Th-Thanks."

"Literally," Joe smirked.

I blushed even deeper as Nick strode over to punch his older brother in the arm. Joe rolled his eyes and walked over to Lilly, grinning.

"Hey beautiful." Lilly then fainted into his arms. Joe looked to me and I smiled at my poor, starstruck best friend. "She-She does that a lot," I stuttered. "Especially when the three hottest guys in the world are in the same room as her."

As they laughed, I walked over to Lilly in Joe's arms. I screamed in her ear and jumped out of the way as she snapped up. After smacking Joe in the chin with her head, she screeched. "_OH MY GOSH! I'M IN JOE JONAS' ARMS! HE CALLED ME BEAUTIFUL!_" Nick, Joe, Kevin and I groaned and Joe let Lilly go. She stumbled over to me, giggling madly.

"You've got a boyfriend, remember?" I muttered in her ear.

She shrugged as there was a knock on the door. I excused myself as Lilly and 'the Jo Bros' stood in an awkward silence and walked over to the door. _Who's it gonna be now_? I thought. _Justin Bieber_? I opened the door.

Nope. Oliver and Jesse.

"Jesse!" I yelled, throwing my arms around my boyfriend's neck. He chuckled as Lilly ran over to Oliver.

"Uhm, Miles, Lilly-pop…" Oliver began. "Why are the Jonas Brothers in here?"

"Oh YEAH!" Lilly exclaimed and I rolled my eyes – for about the fifth time at my _very_ blonde friend. "They came in here to escape the fans!"

Oliver and Jesse "oh'd". They walked over to the Jonas Brothers and introduced themselves – Oliver, much like Lilly around the Jonas Brothers.

The seven of us sat down on the couches – I was inbetween Nick and Jesse {the tension was about as noticeable as Lady Gaga at a Wal-Mart}, and Lilly inbetween Oliver and Joe, with Kevin beside them.

"So what're you guys doing here?" I asked Jesse and Oliver.

"I missed you," Jesse grinned. I grinned back and let out an 'awh' as I hugged him.

Oliver nodded. "Uh, ditto."

I looked at him incredulously and he replied, "I mean, uh, I missed my Lilly-pop, not you, Miles."

I rolled my eyes as they kissed and pulled away from Jesse.

"So," I began, turning towards Nick, "are you guys going to school here, or…"

He nodded, smiling. "Yeah, and we knew you were going here - "

Kevin smirked. "Cuz Nick's a stalker like that."

Nick shot him a death glare and I tried to keep in the giggles as Lilly exclaimed, "Ooooh! Nick Jonas is stalking you!"

Jesse stiffened.

Nick continued, "We want you to come on tour with us."

Jesse became as stiff as a board.

Lilly and I jumped up, screaming. I hugged Jesse tightly and muttered, "Oh, isn't this awesome?" into his ear. He hesitated, but said nothing.

It was hard to make out was Lilly was screaming – I _think_ it was "Oh my Jonas!" **{Got that from ****alexlovesgerard93****'s "Oh my Jonas". go read them – they are AMAZING! lol} **Then I quieted her down to a gently, prolonged squeal.

"When is it?" I asked.

"Over the summer," Kevin told me.

I _tried_ not to show my disappointment, but that was really hard to do. "Oh, okay," I muttered dejectedly.

Then, as if to add insult to injury, they had to go. After saying goodbyes, Lilly and I yelled, "We're going on tour with the Jonas Brothers!"

**Wow, two updates in two days. **

**oh & for all you superbowl fans out there – STEELERS …. or …. PACKERS? {just pick one!}**

**Another chappie coming tomorrow, I SWEAR it! {if not later tonight!}**

**Please review!  
****=D**


	3. When They Have a BigBangTheory Marathon

**Okay, so I decided I wanted Kevin to date someone, but not Danielle. {I know, I know. I'm mean. =D}** **SO…. I've made a form for an O.C. tell me if you want it, mmkay?**

**Next chappie! {I love this one cuz….well, you'll see….}**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. If I did, HM would've entered a 5****th**** season and Miley and Jesse would've broken up and I would've brought in the Jo Bros. But that's what Fan Fiction is for, right? =D  
****I ALSO don't own Big Bang Theory {if I did, Leonard & Penny would be together forever}. =D **

**When the Jonas Brothers go to Stanford  
****Chapter Two**

I walked into the dorm room, sighing dramatically. After realizing Lilly was in the bathroom, primping, I strolled in there and sighed even louder.

"What's goin' on, Miles?" Lilly asked, applying mascara.

"Jesse left," I mumbled sadly.

Lilly turned to me and her ruby lips stretched in a wide grin. "I know something that'll cheer you up. We're having an all night _Big Bang Theory _marathon with the Jo Bros!"

I laughed. "That's so random! But yay!" I paused and things grew serious. "When are they coming?"

"In an hour!"

"Shizz!" I screeched and I ran to my dresser, searching for the perfect pajamas. I ended up wearing a white shirt that read, "Take a picture, it will last longer" and white and black plaid bottoms with a pair of grey UGGs. I straightened my hair and applied a bit of make-up – I didn't wanna look like I was trying too hard.

Then eight o'clock came. Joe was the first one in. He burst through the door, screaming in a high-pitched voice, "I am Justin Bieber!" **{I seriously had NO idea I wrote this until I read back over it. It's so random I had to put it in! lol}**

Lilly and I cracked up as Nick and Kevin walked in. Kevin clapped his younger brother on the back and said, "You've got some serious problems, bro."

We started with the first season {duh!} and when the theme song came on, we all sang, then screamed "Bang!" in each others' faces, every time.

It was three a.m. when the first season ended. Kevin got up to put on the second season, but I think we were too tired to pay attention.

"OMJ," I murmured, "I'm so tired."

" 'OMJ'?" Joe asked.

Lilly explained and the boys began laughing. **{Oh yeah, they're gonna start using 'oh my jonas' now, so yeah….}**

"Miley?" a voice asked. I opened my eyes, blinked rapidly to adjust my eyes to dark and noticed a figure in front of me with curly hair. I recognized Nick from the light from the TV – _Big Bang Theory _was still on. It was four-thirty.

"Yeah?"

"C-Can I talk to you?"

I nodded and rose up. I followed Nick carefully out of the room and out into the hall.

"So… what's up?"

He hesitated, and then kissed me. Without thinking, I kissed him back gently until…

_What about Jesse_? Stupid, idiot brain.

I pulled away. "I-I'm sorry Nick. I can't do this."

When he asked if it was Jesse, I nodded and apologized.

"Don't be sorry," he murmured as he swept a piece of my hair behind my ear. "I should've told you when I had the chance, three and a half years ago." He turned to go back into the room. "And just so you know?" He let out a shaky breath, not turning around. "He's a lucky guy."

**Awwh…poor Nick. But that last part was why this is one of my favorite chapters!**

**Please keep reviewing!  
{And two updates in a day? WOW.}**

**Thanks!  
=D**


	4. When it's Super Bowl Sunday

**Wow! I didn't update AT ALL yesterday. Anyway, don't be alarmed if I don't update until, like, the eleventh or twelfth. I'm busy and plus, the next chapter is gonna be two parts and LO-ONG, so, yeah. :D**

**And since no one asked me for the O.C. form, I'm makin' up my own charrie! =D**

**When the Jonas Brothers go to Stanford  
****Chapter Three  
****When it's Super Bowl Sunday**

Joe woke up the next morning and began gasping. "Today's Sunday, right?"

His brothers, Lilly and I nodded warily. Recognition crossed onto the boys' faces as they exclaimed, "Today's Super Bowl Sunday!"

Lilly and I turned to each other. "Oh my Jonas," we muttered.

Kevin turned on the T.V. to the Super Bowl as Joe asked, "Packers or Steelers, everybody?"

Kevin: "Steelers."

Nick: "Steelers."

Joe: "Steelers."

Lilly: "Packers."

Me: "Packers."

They gasped and stared wide-eyed at us.

"You – like – the - Packers?

Lilly and I nodded as Joe exclaimed, "You are crazy! Get outta here women!"

We rolled our eyes and plopped down on our beds when there was a knock on the door. Joe jumped up and asked, "Steelers or Packers" at whoever was at the door.

"Uhm…Packers?" It was Amy. Lilly and I ran over to embrace our blonde, almost-20-year-old friend **{Who's Ashley Tisdale, by the way. with a different name. =D}** who hugged us back.

"What's with the Jo Bros, guys?"

Lilly explained, and she grinned. "Oh, okay, cool."

When she tried to come in, Joe stopped her. "No, no, no. Girls go buy the food for the Super Bowl parties." He grinned and we – Lilly, Amy and I – rolled our eyes at his sexist pig-ness.

"Please?" Joe whined, getting down on his knees. Kevin followed, and Nick just asked.

I smirked. "Only Packers fans get the food."

"Oh come on!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Say you like the Packers," Lilly said.

"Never!" Nick yelled.

Kevin rolled his eyes as we guarded the food. "That's the last time we send Packers' fans out for food."

"So lemme get this straight," Lilly said. "If the Steelers win…"

Nick grinned. "You guys run up and down in the hall – in your underwear – screaming that you're in love with Mikayla."

"No way!" I screeched as the boys rolled their eyes.

"And if the Packers win…" Kevin began.

Amy smirked. "You guys run up and down the hall – completely butt-naked – screaming that you're in love with Justin Bieber." **{I talk too much about him, oh well. lol}**

They gaped and began protesting, until Joe exclaimed, "Fine! You're on!"

"C'mon, c'mon!" I screamed, my nose just inches away from the screen.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Kevin yelled.

"Come on, Packers!"

"Get it, Steelers!"

Shouts of yes and no filled the room as…

"The Packers won!" Amy, Lilly and I yelled, jumping up and down. **{I don't care if they don't! they should, and in my story they do! lol}** We did a little victory dance as the boys screamed in defiance.

"No! I DON'T believe it!" Joe yelled.

I turned to the boys. "Time to take it off, boys."

"_I'm in love with Justin Bieber_!"

Amy, Lils and I screamed with laughter as they ran up and down the hall, yelling that. This was probably the best Super Bowl I'd ever seen.

**Random. I decided to do a chapter for the Super Bowl cuz I felt like it! lol**

**Thanks for all the reviews and keep reviewing!  
****Thanks!  
****=D**


	5. Chapter Four Preview  LOOK!

**Please check out my poll and vote! Also...here is a preview of the next two-part chapter. It's cuz of that chapter I've decided to raise the rating to T just to be safe.**

"Geez, Miley, I though you were better than this." Jesse.

I jumped up from Nick and ran to him. "Jesse, I …" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"How could you do this to me, Miley?"

I looked from Jesse to a shirtless Nick and back to Jesse, desperately searching for words. "I … I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear, I …"

"You said you loved me," he murmured as I noticed tears glinting in his eyes. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I do, I really do. It's just …"

"What?"

I looked down at my bare feet. "I .. I'm so sorry, Jesse." I looked up at him, but looked back down when I saw that look in his brown eyes – hurt, disbelief, betrayal… I couldn't stand it.

"Sorry doesn't change anything." His voice cracked and he walked out the door.

I yelled out his name and followed him out. He didn't even turn around to face me as he muttered the two words I never though I'd here from him:

"We're through."

**Well….what's gonna happen?  
****REVIEW TO FIND OUT!  
****=D**


End file.
